cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybersix (character)/quotes
Note: For clarification, this page uses the template, the article title does not match the URL, the URL shows the true article title. These are the quotes for the character Cybersix. Comic Live-action Animated *''"You. Stay away."'' (Cybersix, upon meeting Lucas for the first time in her Cybersix persona) *''"Please, give me the vial. It's mine"'' (Cybersix asks Lucas for the vial of sustenance) *Cybersix: "You're in great danger. Please." Lucas: "Are you hurt?" Cybersix: "No. Just give me the vial." Lucas: "Let me help you." (Lucas insists on helping Cybersix) *Lucas: "She was- she was strange, but- but beautiful. And- and the- the monsters-" (Lucas telling Adrian about the previous night) *Adrian: "You can get killed. She sounds dangerous." Lucas: "I think she's in trouble." (Adrian warns Lucas about Cybersix) *Lucas: "She never tried to hurt me. Huh? Shh. Huh? Who would do this?" Adrian: "Next time give her the vial." *Cybersix: "It's my fault. If I hadn't come here... Five fingers, a heart, but I'm not like them. I don't need a friend. Do I? He's in danger, I have to help him, as he helped me." *Jose: "A- a Cyber. But- so you are the one behind this." (Jose discovers a surviving Cyber was the one responsible for the trouble) *Cybersix: "(whistle) Hey! He wants his vial back? Then try to catch me, little boy." (Cybersix taunts Jose) *Cybersix: "Shh. Hey, bonehead, your brains are showing." (Cybersix taunts them some more) *Lucas: "Who are you? What's your name? Wait. Will I see you again?" (Lucas after he crashes his car and Cybersix checks on him) *Von Reichter: "What do you mean you lost the money? And a woman, what woman? A tattoo? Cyber Six?! You must be mistaken. Alive. Cyber Six, alive? My most profound failure, alive." Cybersix: "You can come after me and I won't run." *Julian: "Hm, who are you?" Cybersix: "You have to get out of here." *Cybersix: "Please, Julian." Julian: "How do you know my name?" Cybersix: "I know your name and I know what you did at the market today." Julian: "So?" Cybersix: "I'll help you leave this place, I promise." Julian: "I hear a lot of promises." Cybersix: "Well, I keep my promises, Julian." (Cybersix promises Julian she'll help him leave the mob) *Cybersix: "Julian." Julian: "Help me." Cybersix: "29." (Cybersix saves Julian, for a moment she's reminded of the grim demise of her brother Cyber-29) *Cybersix: "Huh? You. You're 29." (Cybersix realizes that Data-7 is her brother, Cyber-29) *Cybersix: "You're alive. My brother." *Julian: "Thank you Cybersix and Data 7 for helping me." Cybersix: "Julian, a promise is a promise." (Cybersix kept her promise to help Julian) *Cybersix: "So, Lucas likes romance movies. What would it be like to go out with Lucas?" (Cybersix wonders how it'll be like to go out with Lucas) *Hm, how beautiful it could be. (Cybersix fantasizes herself in a dress dancing with Lucas) *''"Hey, catch."'' (Cybersix throws a pole at Terra) *''"When it's time, grab Lucas. Where is it?"'' *''"Lucas. No Lucas, no Data 7, don't come any closer."'' *Cybersix: "Love?" Terra: "What love?" (Terra asks Cybersix what is love) *Cybersix: "I'll help you. You don't have to be evil." Terra: "You different." *Cybersix: "You shouldn't be so reckless." Lucas: "Are you afraid for me?" Cybersix: "Yes." *Terra: "No kill Cybersix." (Terra refuses to kill Cybersix) *Terra: "I go see Cybersix." *Cybersix: "Data 7, don't let Lucas leave his apartment. A creature that size can't just disappear. A Fixed Idea, what's he doing? That's strange." (Cybersix searches for Terra) *Cybersix: "It's you." Terra: "Terra." Cybersix: "Terra. Your name is Terra? You're like me, aren't you? You're not really evil, deep down inside. I feel sorry for you. I'm trapped here. You should get out while you can, he's going to burn you, too." (Terra reveals its name to Cybersix) *''"Terra, let me go. Stop. Terra, no. There must be another way. Terra."'' (Cybersix doesn't want Terra to sacrifice himself) *Cybersix: "Come back my friend. Terra, come back." Lucas: "Cybersix." Cybersix: "It was not an evil creature, although it was created to be evil." Lucas: "Will I ever understand what is going on?" Cybersix: "Maybe someday, but not today." (Cybersix mourns over Terra, who sacrificed himself to save Cybersix) *Jose: "(crying) Excuse me, I get so emotional. I mean, she stole father's valuable heirloom." *Yashimoto: "You say she is the thief? This person you call Cybersix." *Jose: "I said you will deliver Cybersix to me in three days or you will never see your sister again." (Jose kidnaps Ikiko and Julian as ransom) *Yashimoto: "She doesn't exist, at least not here. Okay, let's do it the old fashioned way." (Yashimoto discovers that Cybersix will not be so easily found) * Category:Comic Series Category:Live-Action Series Category:Animated Series Category:Quotes